


Behind Enemy Lines

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, BAMF Steve McGarrett, Bromance, Ex-Army ranger!Danny, Hostage Situations, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Terrorists, War, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One news report was all it took to change Danny's life, to bring secrets he had hidden away, to the surface. It took one small video to bring back unwanted memories and pain. But will his loyalty and honor be his downfall as he goes behind enemy lines to bring back the friends he once knew? Will this bring Steve and Danno together or rip them apart? Read to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A secret hidden away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So I though about this idea the other day, and wasn't really sure if anyone would read or like it but I decided to write and post it anyway and see if you guys like it. So this is a AU fic as you will see, but other than the big twist it is mostly based on events in H50. This is based in between season 1 and 2 sometime.
> 
> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net under my Leggomygreggo2 encase anyone has read it and thought someone has stolen it.  
> Oh also on FF.net someone commented on the war name i gave Danny and i just thought i would tell you it had nothing to to with Marvel and i didn't even realize until after i posted. 
> 
> So... Hope you like it..

**_Chapter 1:_**  
  
__**Danny's POV:**  
  
I was sat in my office catching up on paperwork, trying to finish my work quickly so I could go home for the weekend and to Grace, when I heard a voice from outside my door.  
  
"Hey guys! Come here!" I hear Kono's voice shout from where she was stood in the main briefing area, her eyes wide as she stared at what I presumed was the TV on the left side wall, right out of my eye sight.  
  
I stand quickly and gracefully, throw the door open as I stride to the only female of our team, seeing in the corner of my eye both Steve and Chin doing the same.  
  
"What's up Cuz?" Chin asks, his hand resting on the small woman's shoulder as he leans on the work top.  
  
"Look. It just came in, a group of Elite of Army Rangers have been taken hostage." Kono explains her words making my heart stop and my eyes to be instantly glued on the screen just as a brown haired news hostess popped on the screen.  
  
"By who Ko-" I hear Steve start but I instantly quieten him with a sharp jab of my elbow in his stomach.  
  
"Ow! What the he-" The ex-SEAL starts once more but I cut him off.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" I exclaim my eyes never leaving the woman as she finishes introducing herself.  
  
"Breaking news! Just ten minutes ago the US government received a video from a unknown terrorist organization" The woman says her voice clear and smooth as she carries on. "The government have yet given their statement of the video but only minutes ago, we received the same video from an anonymous source. We had to blur out some parts due to the extreme gore which the video contained and we advice the faint hearted and children not to watch. Here it is." The woman finishes and the screen changed from her face to another setting.  
  
The video was slightly fuzzy but on the most part clear and you could clearly see four masked men all holding what looked like AK-47's in their hands.  
  
One man who wore a black and red mask appeared from the side of the camera and I instantly assumed he was the man running the show.  
  
Before them knelt four men, their hands bound behind their topless backs, blind folds covering their eyes and gags in their mouths.  
  
The background was blurred out and by the shape of the figures I guess they were all dead bodies, luckily none of them the Army rangers, there were only four on the team and I could spot them in the middle of a crowded mall.  
  
They were the ones knelt on the floor, looking bruised and a bit bloodied but all in all, they seemed in decent condition which made me sigh in relief, as for now, they remained mostly unhurt. I was bought out of studying the four men when the man who I guessed was the leader spoke.  
  
"We have your men and we will not hesitate to kill them if our demands are not met. We want 50 million dollars by 7 pm on Tuesday night and we want their leader, code named 'WarMachine' to bring it to us, anyone else will mean the instant execution of these men. We will swap the lives of these four men for the money and their leader otherwise they will never see the light of the sun again. You have three days to deliver the money 'WarMachine', we will contact you with further information." And with that the video cut off leaving a black and white flag with yellow star in each corner on screen before it too disappeared and the face of the news anchor reappeared.  
  
But her voice was a quiet buzz over the rushing thoughts which flew around my brain as it scrambled to make sense of what just happened.  
  
The terrorists words played over and over like an annoying song you can't get out of your head. They wanted 50 million dollars in three days, twelve hours, twenty minutes and something seconds. But most importantly they wanted WarMachine.  
  
I was trying so hard to think of who would do this, what terrorists needed so much money and wanted WarMachine in their hands.  
  
I could only think of one group and if it was them, I knew I was in trouble.  
  
Their name was unknown but the Army called them the Cobra's because like snakes they would slip out of your grasp and slither away, hiding until they could strike and bite the US in the ass.  
  
And it looked like they finally achieved it and now four men where in their poisonous grip and only had one chance of freedom and that was through WarMachine.  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Danno?" I hear a voice say, it's calm tone far away as I tried to think of what would come next.  
  
"Danny!" The voice was louder this time and my eyes instantly move towards the voice, the sound familiar and soothing as my eyes meet Steve's.  
  
"Danno?" He asks his voice, like his eyes filled with concern.  
  
It was then I realized he was crouched before me, his hands on my shoulders. I hadn't realized before now, but at some point I had slumped to the floor in shock and terror, my face having grown pale at the realization of what I was going to have to do.  
  
I was going to have to get my men back.  
  
"Danny, I'm getting really worried. Please talk to me, buddy." Steve's voice says as I struggle to come up with the right words.  
  
How was I supposed to explain this to him? To my team?  
  
"I..um.." I start, finding the right words so hard to find.  
  
"What's going on Danno? You good?" His voice asks again.  
  
"I'm fine. I just don't know how to tell you" I mumble not entirely sure whether or not he heard me.  
  
"Tell me what, babe?" His voice sounded warm and brotherly, the voice I rarely got to hear under all the hardass SEAL act.  
  
"I'm who they want" I say, answering truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean, Danno? Who want you?" His face was scrunched with confusion.  
  
"The terrorists on the video, they want me" I tell him, begging Steve with my eyes to understand what I was saying.  
  
"I don't know what your on about, buddy. Are you sure your okay?" He asks and I nearly laugh at how clueless the ex-SEAL could be sometimes.  
  
"It's me Steve. I'm WarMachine."


	2. Revealed at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! Sorry for the small wait, I was supposed to have this out sooner...oops ;)
> 
> I tried something new this chapter so hope you like :)
> 
> In the flashback Danny is 22, he joins the army at 16 with his parents permission (I used the UK's age for joining because I wasn't sure what it was in the US), and he is 32 in present time. Basically all you need to know currently :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN H50 :'( *CRIES*

_**Still Danny's POV:** _  
  
"I don't understand…how...I what?" Was all Steve could manage to stutter out, eyes wide with shock and confusion his grip tight on my shoulder as he searches my face for answers.  
  
"When I was sixteen I decided to follow my grandfather's footsteps and joined the army. I trained for two years, until in was 19, before I and my best friend, Jay were made Army Rangers, passing top of our class. I was nearly kicked out in the first week because of my height but I'm stubborn, I had my mind set on being an Army Ranger and my grandfather being one helped a lot, convinced my training commander to let me stay. I was the best in my class and my commanding officer spotted my potential and soon enough I was given my own team of four elite soldiers, specializing in different aspects" I finish, explaining my army past in a bombshell (pun unintended).  
  
"Your...I…those men were your team?" Steve asks, still in shock.  
  
"Yes. Their names are Jay Morgan, Chris James, William Thomas and Nick Wilson. They're all in the same team, being led by Chris, they also have a new member called Andrew Lewis who replaced me when I was discharged at 23 due to an injury I gained on a mission" I reply.  
  
"What mission? How injured? Where?" Steve blabbers  
  
"To answer the first question, that's classified. I was cri-" I start before Steve cuts me off.  
  
"That's my line" he says making me chuckle before I carried on.  
  
"Like I was saying...I was critically injured, multiple shrapnel from an explosion had made its way into various areas of my body, one large piece in my stomach and my shoulder. Jay dragged me away from the danger while the others covered us, we made it out of the war zone and Nick called in an extraction team while Chris tried to slow the bleeding. My right leg had been crushed beneath a part of a house and some part of it was crushed, luckily for me the doctors fixed it up real good. When the extraction team finally arrived nearly an hour later, I had bled too much and lost consciousness. All I remember was waking up in an army standard medical bay at base. After that I suffered from PTSD and every loud bang or sound made me panic, and the army figured they couldn't risk sending me out on missions and panic once I heard a bang so they discharged me. A month later I was back home, living with my parents again, depressed and struggling to a just to civilian life. I kept in touch with the team, skyeping when they were in base, emailed, they even came to New Jersey when they had time off. I slowly recovered from my injuries as the PTSD became more tolerable after a while but I still suffered for the first year home. When the second year rolled by I joined the police force, I couldn't just live off my parents for the rest of my life and waste away, so I decided to make something of my life. I trained for a while before becoming a constable in the Newark PD. I met Rachel not long after she helped with the PTSD and soon I was moving up the ranks and before ii knew it I was a homicide detective and partnered with Grace Tilwell and life was good. The team kept in contact telling me about the new rookie they had in their team, he was friendly enough and soon joined our group. They were over the moon when I told them Rachel was pregnant, said I had to have four more and name each one after them " I chuckle at the thought before carrying on.  
  
"They were always there for me when I needed then, when my partner died, when Rachel and I divorced even when my granddad died. And now they're in the hands of the enemy and it's all my fault. I need to get then back. They would for me and nothing you can say will change my mind." I finish, having to use a stern voice when Steve's face morphed into an objective one at the mention of going behind enemy lines.  
  
"I wasn't going to try!" He argues, raising one of my eye brows showing I knew he was lying "Fine I was going too, but now I know you won't change your mind because of that stupidly stubborn mind of yours, I would just like to say I'm coming with you" He announces, and I open my mouth to protest stopping when his hand lifts shutting me promptly up. "You not going to win Danno, so give up while your ahead." He says voice even and commanding.  
  
"Whatever" I mutter.  
  
"Now that we have determined I am coming with you, explain how this is your fault" He demands.  
  
"I killed the leaders younger brother" I say, adding more as a afterthought. "Well accidentally, didn't even know I had until I received a threat."  
  
"How does one accidentally kill a person?" Chin asks, shocking me for a moment as I had forgotten that Kono and he were still there.  
  
"Oh...urm collateral damage?" I stutter.  
  
"Tell us the whole story, Danno" Steve says and I nod in reply.  
  
**_*Flashback*_ **  
  
_A blonde man, short but strong and broad rushed through the dense forest, branches slapping against bare arms as he sprints leaving thin lines of red as the sound of whizzing bullets surrounds him, the sound getting ever closer to his ears, making dread fill his stomach as he moves quickly to the left, narrowly missing a bullet as it brushed passed his powerful shoulder._  
  
_Bullets pelted past the running man, wood splintering as they slammed into trees, dirt and grass flying into the air as bullets followed the man's path, inches away from his legs as he pushes himself harder, his shorter than average legs pounding against the muddy ground bellow in a bid to get to safety._  
  
_The blonde man chances a look over his shoulder, his blue eyes quickly scanning behind him finding the shooters further away than from the last time he checked, fueling him with hope as he launches himself into an even quicker sprint, his legs burning as he forced himself on wards, weaving between trees as the gun shots rain down on him like the torrential rain of a storm. He quickly swipes the sweat away from his forehead, the heat of the sun above unrelenting as it beats down through the trees, making the small man's throat dry and sweat to soak his clothes._  
  
_Strong hands move to his belt, feeling for the handgun he kept in a holster, pulling the sleek black weapon out before reaching into the deep pockets of his Army issued trousers, pulling out a small mirror. Blue eyes snapped from the mirror to in front of him, intelligent orb's spotting one of his shooters in the mirror as he smirks to himself._  
  
_He quickly and with the grace of years of training, he dashed behind a tree, using it as cover as he turned, head popping around the aging tree as he aims, firing the small weapon with deadly precision, before a bullet sinks into his targets head the man crumbling to the floor._  
  
_The blonde man quickly spots his next target, taking down the masked man with a shot to the heart before letting off another bullet which sinks into another shooters stomach, before he takes off once more, sprinting off as the remaining six men let their bullets fly towards him._  
  
_The blonde, using his mirror once more, spots the remaining men one by one, his brain rushing to work out a plan as he runs. He quickly looks over his shoulder, aiming and shooting in seconds, his head already turning before the man hit's the floor._  
  
_He quickly ducks under a low hanging branch using his arms and his momentum to swing his body around the branch, kicking one of the masked men in the stomach and swiftly shooting him before landing on his feet, letting off two bullets as he did, the sound of the bodies falling to the floor his signal that another two were down. He quickly works out how many were left, his breathing harsh and fast as he thanked anything and everything for only two men now remained._  
  
_He looks quickly down to his gun, checking how many bullets he had left before cursing his luck as he finds only one bullet left._  
  
_"Huston we have a problem" he mutters to himself, breathlessly and sarcastic as he glances quickly over his right shoulder, having dropped his mirror during his acrobatic take down seconds before._  
  
_"Oh shit!" He exclaims as he spots what one man was holding in his arms, still and targeting on him._  
  
_The man was knelt on the floor and from his quick glance the small man guessed he was holding a RPG._  
  
_The blonde man quickly zig zags between trees, making it hard for the man to lock on him, the sound of a bang the only warning the blonde got before he was flying through the air, his body almost floating before he smashes onto the floor, the oxygen smashed from his lungs as he lands face down, groaning as his ribs crack under the pressure._  
  
_The small man moaned again, pain spiking through his body as he tried to move, his left wrist screaming as he tried to lift himself up, his world spinning as he used his other arm to flip himself over, staring up into the sky as his brain catches up._  
  
_His body was instantly moving, using his upper body strength to flip himself up onto his feet, scrambling to his gun which had fallen from his grip, grabbing the weapon just in time as a man rushes towards him, AK-47 raised and aimed at him as he instantly reacts._  
  
_He lifts the gun pulling the trigger before the masked man had a chance, the bullet meeting its mark as the man falls to the floor a puddle of crimson blood pooling around his head into the floor below. The blonde's ear's quickly pick up the sound of running feet, eyes snapping to the sound, fear crossing his handsome face before his training kicked in, making his body move on its own accord, his non injured arm reaching down to his boot, nimble fingers finding the top of his hunting knife before unsheathing it, lifting it too late as a body lunged forwards, landing heavily on his as a fist smashes into his cheeks sending his head snapping to the side._  
  
_He writhed beneath the man, hands searching for purchase as grubby fingers wrap around his neck, broken hand agonizingly gripping he man's mask, ripping it off with a chunk of hair as he struggles to get the man off, to fill his lungs with oxygen._  
  
_The man makes no sound of pain, his face remaining fearfully blank as if he felt nothing, no pain as his hair was ripped from his scalp. The small man's blue eyes grow wide with fear as his struggle decreases the longer he goes without oxygen, his lips turning slightly blue and his face bright red as hands tighten around his neck, blocking his windpipe even further as his right hand frantically searches for this knife which was knocked from his hand._  
  
_The blonde would have surely whooped in joy if he was able for his fingers slid across the sharp blade drawing blood as they wrap around it, not caring at that moment as blood trickled down his fingers as they moved to grip the handle, a sob of relief nearly making its way out of his body but was blocked by the hands wrapped around his neck._  
  
_His hand quickly moves, as if like lightening sinking into his attacker's throat, blood spiting from the wound as he rips the knife away, the attacker choking on his own blood before his eyes grew blank, his face white as his hands loosen, his body slumping forwards onto the blonde, making him groan in pain._  
  
_The small man's eyes snap closed as he gulps in air greedily, using his exhausted legs to push the heavy man off, moaning in agony as his ribs protest, his ankle twinging as pain coursed through it. The man, alone, in pain and tired, lifted himself using a nearby tree to stabilize himself to his feet, tears of torturing pain wanting to desperately to fall but man refuses to cry, instead he turns around, aiming his body at where he had come from, needing urgently to get back to his team, to see for himself if he had drawn away all the danger from them to him while they got out of the terrorist base._  
  
_The five-man team was missioned to take down a leading terrorist of the organization the army called the Cobras. The plan had been for Jay and Will to infiltrate the base through the back of the large building and take out anyone they saw while Chris and Nick caused a distraction using grenades to pull out the terrorist. Their leader would then sneak into the building and take out their target, Zaareb Akintola, the leader of the terrorist organization, while the rest of his team distracted the remaining terrorists._  
  
_The plan was doomed to fail from the start, a man called Jack Hall, a fellow army ranger was working as the terrorist's informer and had already leaked the squads plans, making sure Zareeb was well ready or the small team of five. The small blonde had quickly figured out as once he entered the building in which the terrorists were hiding, bullets flew towards him making him dive for cover behind crates as he narrowly missed the spurts of metal aiming to sink into his tender skin._  
  
_The blonde thought quickly, throwing in two grenades into the crowd if at least 30 men, the explosions his cover as he ran back through the side door he had minutes before entered. He quickly dashed through the door as the second grenade went off, a mere second after the first, unknowingly to the blonde killing his targets younger sibling, the explosion causing an even bigger one as a crate containing what he presumed as more explosives were set off._  
  
_He shouts into his comms, sprinting towards the forest as he did, for his men to retreat, leading the terrorists who had not been killed by the explosion away, scrambling to the safety the forest would provide against bullets, knowing his team would follow._  
  
_And so the blonde ran into the forest, a lone ranger, sprinting through the green lush grass and tall trees in a bid to escape the terrorist's now on his tail, leading to the chain of events which left the small man balancing on various trees to try to find his teammates._  
  
_The blonde man gripped tightly in the nearest tree, his vision blurring dangerously as his body, pained and exhausted, was ready to shut down, but the stubborn man drove himself on wards, ignored his blurred vision and ploughed on wards. It felt like hours for the young man, but was actually only five minutes, until he heard distant voices, his excellent hearing picking up the distinctive sounds of his team's quiet muttering, discussing with each other if they should split up or stay together to find their leader, following the trail of dead bodies as their guide._  
  
_The blonde man smirks to himself as the hushed murmurs closed in on him, making him feel safe once more as he knew they were close and he slumps down, sliding down bark as he waits for them to spot him._  
  
_"No we need to stick together. If they somehow managed to take out WarMachine we will have a much higher chance to take them down together and w...oh my...Danny!" The tall brunette trailed off, his green eyes wide as he ran forwards almost like a kid running down the stairs on Christmas day, towards their injured leader._  
  
_At the age of 20, Will, the green eyed brunette, was the youngest of the five men, the baby of the team. He was tall and stood at 6ft, he was muscled but was lithe and nimble, he was the team's explosives expert and often found himself as the team's culinary expert on long missions._  
  
_Chris, was the team's medical expert and quickly rushed forwards to his fallen comrade. He was shorter than Will but stood much taller than the blonde at 5'10, he like Will was built to be quick and nimble rather than strong and broad, he had dark eyes and dark hair and had a scar running down his cheek. He was 25 and had previously been in Iraq were his last team we're killed in an explosion, were he escaped with a scar and a couple of broken bones and burns._  
  
_Next Jay dropped next to his leader, the hazel eyed dark blonde was 24 and was the team's navigator and technology expert. He was of average height but was blessed with godly handsome looks and turned many heads with his strong body and handsome face. He was in the same training team as their leader and knew the man like no other having been friends with him since high school and jointing the army with him._  
  
_While the others checked on their leader, ensuring themselves that he was not dying the last member, Nick, stood guard, dark blue eyes trailing the trees, curly black hair weaving in the slight gust of wind as he grips his gun harder._  
  
_He was the tallest of them and stood at 6'3, he was built like a tank, broad, strong and sturdy and looked like he could take down a man with his pinkie finger. He was the team's weaponry expert and was also the only one which could fly a plane, his father having been a USAAF pilots in world war two had taught him which made it his job to get the team in and out of missions. He was also the oldest at 28, like Chris having served with other teams before landing himself in the elite team led by a man five years his junior. At first the man hated his new team, hating the fact that he was being led by someone so much younger than him and the fact his new team, except for Chris had never served or had experience in war before. However, he soon retracted his opinion when their leader led them in the take out of a big terrorist threat in Afghanistan. The team quickly grew on him and before he knew it the younger men had become his brothers in more than just arms._  
  
_The team of five, after determining their leader would be good to go with the help of his team, set off towards were they parked their jet, swiftly making their way through the trees._  
  
**_*End of Flashback*_**  
  
"Ahh..I see" Chin was the first to speak after I finished my story.  
  
"Yeah, and now, Zaareb Akintola have my ex-team mate's in his hands in a hope to get me." I finish.  
  
"You really don't do things half way, brah" Kono sighs and all I could do was nod in agreement.  
  
How does one attempt to save his ex-army team while not being captured? Well I would soon find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah dah! Chapter 2 everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please comment and all the jazz!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Brothers reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danno reunites with a brother....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys sorry for the delay! My bad XD
> 
> Anyway...Here is the next chapter :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN H50 WHICH IN MY OPINION IS A SIN ;) JKS ;)

A young man drove through the streets of Honolulu, his rented car reaching high speeds as he weaved through cars, desperate to get to the man who had become his older brother.

The driver had light brown hair, almost the colour of caramel, and his eyes like dark chocolate pools trailed the road, his foot pressing harder down on the accelerator as the car lurched forwards.

The car screeched as he over took car after car, skid marks marking the concrete bellow as he swerves, speeding down the road in his bid to get to the comfort of his remaining older sibling.

His hand quickly flew to indicators, signing his swift turning, smoke rising from the cars protesting tyres as he manoeuvred quickly to the left, the sound of cars beeping long behind him as he drove on, the sound a distant one as the car eats up the ground bellow it.

The car came screeching around another corner, the small rental barely coping with the man's erratic driving. The young man pushed the accelerator to the floor as a long stretch of road came into his sight, a small bend the only thing left between him and getting to the only man who could save his brothers.

the long road ahead soon disappeared becoming another sharp turning as the man slams the wheel to the right, the rear end of the car drifting sharply as the man pulled up the handbrake before pushing it down again and the car darts forwards.

The small vehicle's breaks squawk as they were applied sharply, the smell of burning rubber trailing into the blue sky as the man jumps from the barely stopped car, not even bothering to close the door is his rush.

The man who stood at 5'11 ran up the concrete steps, his strong but slim body quickly finding it easy to surpass the security guards who blocked his way.

His athletic body found the quick trek up four flights of steps easy and he barely breaks a sweat as his legs take the steps by two's.

He conquers the stairs in seconds, rounding a corner like a mad man, quickly spotting what looked like the main area of the floor.

His keen eyes trail the room quickly finding its four occupants, the television a mere echo in his mind as his eyes fixes on the man who became his brother.

The man of his affections had saved his life, helped him recover from his first tour of Afghanistan, helped him cope with coming home, and saved him from depression and alcoholism. He had protected him from the harsh city life, kept him out of trouble when he got drunk, picked him up from various bars and cradled him when the flashbacks became too much for just alcohol to handle. He was the closest thing to an older sibling he had, other than his team mates that is, and had kept him going over the years, even opening his house for him when he came home from his latest mission.

The young man's parents had died years ago, a tragic car accident which stole the life of his beloved parents as well as his childhood. He grew up with a nice enough family from the age of 12 but never found himself truly fitting in. That was until he was stationed with a special team of army rangers after only three years of training. There he met his brothers in arms, he knew they were not related by blood but they quickly became the only family he knew.

Then after his first successful mission with his squad, he found himself, along with his team, going home to American soil and for the first time he met the man his team were so fond of. The young man and his team's former leader, like a moth to a flame instantly connected and he quickly grew to look up to the man, finding himself striving to follow his footsteps, like a little brother admiring and mimicking his elder brothers actions.

Over the years he had depended on the man, depended on his strength, his comfort and their brother like bond. The man had supported him through thick and thin, being there for him when he was home from the war zone, whether in the early years back in Jersey or later on in Hawaii, the man was a constant rock in his life.

Some people didn't get how he felt so close to the man after all he saw him less than once a year, but he supposed very little people would.

He had experienced things many people wouldn't be able to conjure in even the scariest of nightmares and the man he viewed as a brother had helped him carry the burden of warfare, shared his nightmares, his fears, held him stable on the worst of days and wiped away the tears as images of what happened behind the lines haunted him.

The man's dark eyes once filled with worry, fear and guilt transforms into ones of relief when they finally halt on his brother for the first time in nearly a year.

The young man barely at the age of 25, could feel the comfort and protection come over him at the mere presence of the blonde man.

The blonde man was stood, leaning against the wall, a tall man who he assumed was his partner stood in front of him, hands on his shoulder as if to give him comfort as the team of four converse.

"Danny" The young man could barely get out, a lump having formed in his throat as he looked at his remaining brother, the only brother which was not in the hands of the enemy.

The young man was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, he had watched helplessly as his teammates, his brothers were all taken away from him, cruelly ripped from him as a gun is bought down on his face, knocking the man down and into unconscious, the last thing he was to see was his brothers dragged away, bound and restrained and thrown into a truck, a trail of dust the only thing remaining as the young man sunk into oblivion.

The next time the young man's eyes opens was to bright lights and a strangers head coming over him, the stranger asking him if he was okay as he looked around, quickly determining where he was. He was lying alone in an army standard medical bay, his brain quickly remembering what happened.

His brothers were gone and he lay in a hospital back in home soil while they were god knows where. They could be dead for all he knew.

But what he did know was that he needed to get them back.

It was at that moment the young man knew he would do all he could to get them back but first he needed backup.

And that was how he found himself on the next plane to Hawaii, on a mission to find the one man who would not stop to find his old team.

"Danny" He says again his voice clear and loud as he comes to a stop next to a set of office doors, waiting for the blonde man to look up.

And just like that, the short man's head snaps to him, eyes growing wide with relief and shock as he moves forwards, short compact body moving quickly to the younger man.

"Oh kid…" Was all he said as his right hand grabbed the back of the younger man's head bringing him down into his embrace, which the former man sunk into, melting into the protection of his older sibling.

"They're gone, D." The younger man sobbed, the grief of waking up alone and scared combined with the fact his brothers were in the hands of the enemy, catching up on him as he clung to the only thing he had left.

"It's okay kid, it's not your fault" the soothing words soothed the trembling man as he buries his way further into the safety of his brother, letting himself cry just for a little while before he regained his strength.

"I couldn't stop them. They knocked me out…they just took them..." The young man's voice quivered.

"I know. I got you.." The blonde replied, his grip tightening around the younger man, brotherly protectiveness taking over at the thought of his younger brother in all but blood, unconscious and in the hands of the enemy.

"What are we gonna do? We ca..can't leave them with those bastards" The younger man whispered, sounding almost childlike.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll get 'em back" The short blonde replies, hand stroking through short caramel hair, like he used to do to his little brother, Matt when he cried.

"But I don't wanna loose you too" Came the answer, reminding the Blonde of his daughter in its innocence and fear.

"You won't" Was the other mans answer as he soothes the other man, knowing soon he would recover from his shocked and fearful state, his army training was soon to kick in and he would retract from the embrace, a mask to be placed to his emotions and only then could they plan their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go! A short little filler for the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and all that jazz!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! Chapter one!  
> Next chapter will be up ASAP  
> Please comment and all that Jazz... :)


End file.
